Que fais-tu?
by HelenaSenpai
Summary: Frisk a fait plusieurs, mais après une dizaine, elle décide de faire une route pacifiste, mais après celle-ci, elle décide de continuer et de ramener Chara, réussissant grâce à leurs déterminations, mais un problème s'est produit, Chara est littéralement faite de LOVE et de DÉTERMINATION. Frisk doit maintenant s'occuper seule de Chara, la protégeant de tout.


**Dans cette histoire Frisk et Chara sont des filles, et seuls, elles et Sans, se souviennent des timelines.**

 **Les personnages et le concept d'Undertale ne m'appartient pas, l'image non plus.**

 **Seul le concept de l'histoire m'appartient.**

Frisk avait de la difficulté à croire ce qu'elle voyait, devant elle, il y avait Chara, elle était debout, là regardant dans les yeux, ses yeux ressemblait à deux rubis aux yeux de Frisk, sa peau était pâle, mais semblait normale, ses courts cheveux bruns, qui atteignaient presque ses épaules, mais il y avait un problème, Chara n'avait pas de vêtements, ce qui fit que Frisk se retourna rapidement.

"Hm? Sérieusement? Tu réussis à me faire revenir, mais la première chose que tu fais, c'est de détourner les yeux!" Cria Chara, visiblement en colère face à la réaction incompréhensible de Frisk.

"Hum, ne le prend pas mal, Chara, mais tu ne portes rien." Tenta de s'expliquer Frisk en se sentant rougir.

Chara baissa les yeux sur son corps et constata la même chose, mais au lieu de paniquer, comme n'importe quelle fille normale l'aurait fait, elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle, avant de prendre une couverture et de cacher son corps avec.

"Tu aurais pu le dire plus tôt." Se plaignît Chara en grognant, semblant toujours en colère.

"J-Je vais aller te chercher des vêtements." Bégaya Frisk en s'approchant de la porte nerveusement.

"Ouais, va faire ça, avant que je te vole ton âme et que je transforme tout tes amis en poussière." La menaça Chara d'un ton dur.

Frisk ouvrit rapidement la porte, avant de sortir, fermant la porte derrière elle, laissant Chara seule.

Chara soupira en sachant que Frisk n'allait pas revenir avant quelques minutes. Elle se tourna vers l'unique fenêtre et ferma les volets pour s'assurer que personne ne puisse voir de l'extérieur. Puis, Chara lâcha la couverture et se plaça devant le miroir, grandeur nature, qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Elle admira son corps quelques instants, avant de toucher quelques endroits afin de s'habituer un peu aux sensations qu'elle avait oubliés, mais étrangement, elle ne ressentit rien quand elle enfonça un ongle dans sa peau par accident.

"Hmm, c'est bizarre." Se dit-elle, avant de remettre la couverture autour de son corps, et de commencer à regarder plus attentivement la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

La pièce était visiblement une chambre, il y avait un lit simple déjà fait, dont les couvertures aux motifs fleuris lui donnaient l'envie de s'enfoncer sous elles et de s'endormir, les oreillers étaient plutôt banales, de couleurs blanches avec un air confortable. Il y avait un miroir grandeur nature, une commode brune avec six larges tiroirs, un bureau avec une chaise sur roulette noire, qui semblait aussi confortable, et finalement, une table de nuit.

Le lit était positionné sur la droite en rentrant, la tête du lit contre le mur, la table de nuit sur la gauche de la tête du lit, la commode face au lit, le miroir dans le coin en face à droite du lit, et le bureau avec chaise se trouvait derrière la porte lorsqu'on l'ouvrait.

Les murs de la pièce sont blancs, tout comme le plafond, mais le plancher est fait d'un magnifique bois un peu sombre. L'unique fenêtre de la chambre se trouvait à l'opposé de la porte, Chara sentait qu'elle allait sûrement changer les volets pour des rideaux sombres, afin de se cacher de la lumière du soleil.

Chara entendit la porte s'ouvrir, avant de se tourner vers Frisk, qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre, elle avait des vêtements dans les bras.

"Pose les vêtements sur le lit et sort." Grogna Chara en se tournant à nouveau, sentant qu'elle allait s'en pendre à l'autre fille, si celle-ci restait.

Frisk regarda le dos de Chara, une expression semi inquiète et semi triste, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir à l'attitude de Chara. Frisk s'empêcha de soupirer, avant d'aller poser la pile de vêtements sur le lit, puis elle sortit, fermant à nouveau la porte derrière elle.

Chara se tourna à nouveau au bruit de fermeture de la porte, et s'approcha du lit, lâchant la couverture, la laissant sur le sol. Elle prit les vêtements et s'habilla en prenant son temps, avant de se diriger vers le miroir pour se regarder. Elle portait un tee-shirt rayé noir et blanc, un jean bleu sombre et des bas sombres, ça lui allait plutôt bien selon elle.

"Au moins, elle a un peu de goûts." Grogna Chara, avant de se diriger vers le bureau. Elle regarda les livres, qui se trouvait sur le bureau, il y avait aussi une étuis à crayon, un cahier pour dessiner et un pour écrire. Chara lut rapidement les titres, et prit celui qui avait une couverture noire. Puis elle se dirigea vers le lit, où elle empila les oreillers et les mit contre le mur, avant de grimper sur celui-ci et de s'adosser aux oreillers.

Frisk s'était assise près de la porte de la chambre de Chara lorsqu'elle était sortie, attendant un quelconque signe de la part de l'autre fille, mais quand une heure fut écoulée, elle décida de laisser Chara tranquille. Frisk se releva, partant vers les escaliers, les descendant, avant de se diriger vers le salon, pour s'allonger sur le divan brun, mais confortable.

Elle soupira à son manque de courage d'interagir avec celle qu'elle avait ramenée. Elle se tourna en entendant de doux pas arriver dans le salon, voyant Sans pour la première fois de la journée, elle ne l'avait pas vu de toute la matinée, et elle avait passé le reste de la journée à tenter de ramener Chara.

"Alors? Toujours pas réussi, gamine?" Demanda Sans en lui donnant un sourire de compassion, mais à sa surprise, Frisk lui donna un grand sourire heureux.

"Non, j'ai réussi, Chara est dans sa chambre!" S'exclama joyeusement Frisk, son sourire grandissant.

"Wow, tu m'impressionnes, gamine, au moins, tu n'auras pas passé des mois d'économies pour cette chambre supplémentaire pour rien." Commenta Sans en s'asseyant aussi sur le divan, aux pieds de Frisk, qui continuait de lui sourire.

Frisk se sentit rougir à nouveau en se rappelant cette partie, mais elle hocha vivement la tête à Sans.

"Alors, comment elle va?" Demanda Sans en souriant d'une manière détendue.

"Oh, elle va bien, j'imagine, elle est peut-être un peu en colère contre moi, mais ce n'est rien, tu n'as pas d'inquiétude à avoir pour nous." Répondit Frisk en continuant de sourire, avant de se relever. "Je vais lui apporter quelque chose à manger, elle doit avoir faim." Expliqua Frisk en partant vers la cuisine.

Frisk fouilla un peu dans les armoires et le réfrigérateur, décidant de préparer un mini club sandwich à Chara, choisissant aussi de lui faire un grand verre de lait au chocolat.

Frisk passa un bon moment dans la cuisine à préparer le repas qu'elle allait emmener à Chara, s'assurant que tout soit bien fait, de la cuisson à la préparation du lait au chocolat. Puis, elle grimpa les escaliers, s'arrêtant devant la porte qui menait à la chambre de Chara.


End file.
